Memoirs of a SHIELD Agent
by lonelybelovid
Summary: A day to day log of (OC) Darius Creed of the monster series, on his training and life as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. This is supposed to be the raw unedited thoughts of a sixteen year old, written as if just scratched them down in a notebook really quickly. The grammar is of the evolved 2014 sort so its going to look rather untailored. Contains swearing and Original characters.
1. Week I

Monday

March 15th 6:00 AM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Training day I

Didn't eat Breakfast. Went for a run through central park and was passed by Captain America forty-two times. I actually counted. Arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters at eight am. Passed Cap in the hall and he referred to me as "Slow Poke". Used a large amount of restraint not punching him in the throat.

Monday

March 15th 5:35 PM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Training day I

Had Sparring practice in training today. Broke three agent's noses and was told that I needed to hold back. When I held back I broke another nose. Fury was called and he threatened to "detain" me. Note he gave no explanation before sending me to do clean up duty in a hanger that an irritable Hulk had destroyed and then some. Didn't eat lunch. Was called a Canuck by another agent in training. Broke his nose.

Fury made me baby sit the Hulk as punishment, in his "Cage". Sis wasn't kidding when she said he packs a punch.

Eating Low Mein for dinner and watched the news.

Tuesday

March 16th 3:00 AM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Training day II

Was awoken by my neighbor banging on my door. She said I was screaming in my sleep again. Asked if I needed anything. Insisted I was fine and that I would try to keep it from happening again. Made myself some tea and tried to make myself tired once more.

Was unable to get back to sleep by four-thirty. Skipped breakfast again. Went for a run at five am. Was passed by Captain America thirty-eight times. Made it to HQ a half an hour early. Was put on Hulk-sitting duty for the day. Hulk minded his own business for the most part. He spent three hours coloring with giant crayons that "Little Iron Tony" Made for him. 2 and a half hours in I was looking at his drawings and noticed one that looked like a girl holding a bunch of knives.

Upon asking who it was he told me it was "Girl Wolverine". I asked him how he knew her. He said she helped Tony make him take his nap. I decided to ask cap about it tomorrow while he passes me in the park. Hulk asked how I know "Girl Wolverine" said she was my sister. He smiled and nodded.

Fury sent the guy who called me a Canuck to bring me a message. Hulk called him a puny man and punched him into the wall when he called me a freaky little mutie.

Wednesday

March 17th 5:45 AM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Training day III

Received a text from sis this morning. Asked me if I'm taking care of myself, asked if I had been reprimanded yet, had I made any friends. Told her yes, one anyway. She told me not to get in trouble but not to let people walk on me either. On my run I managed to stop Cap and ask him what Hulk had meant. Sis was on a mission with Stark once when Hulk went on a rampage near Westchester. Stark had also become friends with my sister which worried me.

In the morning I had sparring practice but instead of training with the other new agents I was practicing with Cap and Black Widow. Cap healed so fast that any breaks or bruises wouldn't affect him. Ate lunch in a hallway that was rarely used. Then had practice on the shooting range for the rest of the day.

Wednesday

March 17th 9:00 PM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Training day III

Had lasagna for dinner and decided to try meditating for a while. Hulk had told me that "Tiny Bruce" did this frequently. Feeling rather calm as I go to bed.

Thursday

March 18th 12:00 PM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Training day IV

Spent a couple of hours sparing with Cap. Agent Hill came rushing in saying that was involved in a situation that was started by some idiot training agent and the Hulk had come out. Cap told me to wait for him there but after he left I decided to follow him. I watched Hulk throw some things and people around till Thor, Iron Man and Captain America got him calmed down. I was going to head back to the room Cap and I were in when I heard Hulk start to Wager with Cap and Fury.

He insisted he wouldn't go to his detainment cell unless "Tiny Darius" went with him. Stark and Thor questioned who he was talking about. Cap said he was going to go get me when Black Widow appear from go who knows where and told him not to bother. She yelled over to me that I had to go with the big guy until nap time.

Thursday

March 18th 7:45 PM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Training day IV

Discovered I really had made a friend in Hulk and met Thor and Stark today. Told sis about this in a phone call later and she laughed saying that her roommate had a huge crush on Thor. Told her about Hulks drawing of her and said she would have to come see him.

Friday

March 19th 6:00 PM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Training day V

Spent the majority of the day filling out paper work. Was told were my main assignment would be. I was to be on permanent Hulk duty and would be doing various operations under the supervision of Cap and Black Widow. Most new agents didn't get to work with Agents Rodgers and Romanova so I was not going to have many fans in the lower ranks.

Sis is going on vacation in a week so I'll have to call her before she leaves.


	2. Week II

Monday

March 22nd 9:00 PM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Employment Day I

Went with Cap, Hawkeye and Widow to Canada today. Cap asked how it felt to be home and I told him that place was by no means home for me. Hawkeye referred to me as Captain Canuck for the rest of the day after that. We ended up spying on a facility outside of a place called Alkali Lake for several hours before the sun started to set and some real action started down over the ridge we were looking into. Several large trucks were being driven into the front gate and I swear I could hear screaming coming from inside them.

Tuesday

March 23rd 5:00 AM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Employment Day II

Was on my run through the park when Cap started passing me like usual. At about pass number 10 I had decided that I was going to find out what was happening at Alkali Lake yesterday and why we were watching them. Pass number 28 went by before I managed to flag him down. Upon hearing what was on my mind he told me not to worry about it and just to follow his direction. Said I would find out soon enough.

Tuesday

March 23rd 11:00 AM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Employment Day II

Was told to stay behind today with Banner because he was working on a deadline on something and may get switched with my big green friend at any point. I sat in the lab board for about 15 minutes before Banner started to talk to me. He asked if the big guy had managed to hurt me yet. I told him no and that he wouldn't because Hulk is my buddy. He laughed nervously and told me that the other Avengers were their only other friends and that barely counted. He told me something seemed familiar about me and it wasn't just because I sit with Hulk to he comes back.

Told him that my sister had fought the Hulk about four months back and had to give him some kind of emergency switching injection do to the damage Hulk had caused. He told me he remembered her and asked if that made Wolverine my dad. Told him that unfortunately my father is one of Magneto's lackeys and that Blake and I only have the same mom.

Tuesday

March 23rd 10:30 PM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Employment Day II

Called Sis today and asked how long till her vacation started. She said that they were leaving for Hawaii on Monday and that she wasn't sure if she could handle the plane ride. Told her she would do great. Had Ramen for dinner and meditated before bed.

Wednesday

March 24th 11:30 AM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Employment Day III

Ran laps outside with Cap for a few hours before he, Widow and were summoned by Banner. He was closed to hulking out so he decided that he would have me come stay nearby, even though Stark had come to help him in the lab.

Wednesday

March 24th 4:30 PM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Employment Day III

Got a call from Blake at 4 she said that the X-Men had managed to bring in a person who is on the S.H.I.E.L.D. most wanted/highest threat list. Thor and I went to retrieve her and while we were there he started unintentionally hitting on my sister. Her friend Trinity was practically drooling over Him while we were there. Got several dirty looks from Wolverine but I really give a shit. Hugged Sis and told her to try and have fun on her vacation.

Thursday

March 25th 3:45 AM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Employment Day IV

Woke up to Natasha Romanova banging on my front door. She said that there had been more activity outside of Alkali Lake and that we had to leave immediately. I let her and Rodgers into my apartment and asked them again what was happening there. When they wouldn't tell me I pulled out my cellphone and dialed my sisters number. I remember her saying something about something happening there but I hadn't really paid much attention due to lack of sleep. I put the phone on speaker and asked her what was happening at Alkali Lake. Before Widow or Cap could say anything Blake announced that they had started the Weapon X project again. Cap took my phone and asked her if she was 100% certain of that. She said that several of the students from the institute had been captured by Weapon X GRSO's and that she, Wolverine and the other X-Men had to go save them. Cap told her that he would be contacting Xavier on the matter then end the call.

Friday

March 26th 12 PM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Employment Day V

Journals detained by Fury after returning from the previous days mission. Everything was returned except for an entry from the 25th at 9 PM. Was told that classified information couldn't be written on paper then was sent to stay with Hulk. Hulk told me that tiny Bruce had tried to defend my right to carry my journal on work time. Well he told me that tiny Bruce likes tiny Darius' papers. And then when one eye man (Fury I'm assuming) wouldn't listen to tiny Bruce, Hulk came out and told him to let me keep my papers. I told Hulk thank you and that Fury had given then back. Played Tic Tac Toe with Hulks giant crayons, which was like lifting a rigored body. Now writing while I have my lunch with the big guy.


	3. Week III

Monday

March 29th 4 PM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Employment Day VI

Spent the day with the Hulk. He told me about how he was angry at Cap. Cap had been mean to Little Iron Tony and since he was friends with Tiny Bruce then that meant he was friends with Hulk. Felt like I was watching some cheesy teen movie. Sometimes I feel like babysitting the Hulk would be worse than parenting boot camp.

Tuesday

March 30th 8 AM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Employment Day VII

Sis is off on a Hawaiian vacation today. I won't lie, I wish I were with her. I've been getting this weird feeling that someone has been watching me but I'm not sure if I should tell Sis. I thought I saw Laura yesterday as I was walking home but I can't be positive. If Laura is looking for mom still and she's made her way here I can't let Blake know that, she's Hell-bent on killing our mother and if she finds out that someone is looking for her she may start chasing after them.

Tuesday

March 30th 10 PM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Employment Day VII

I thought I heard Cap and Widow saying something about "Deathstrike" and "Weapon X" today… I didn't say anything about it to them though. If she has anything to do with Weapon X it could get me out of a job by association. Need to find out more some how.

Wednesday

March 31st 2:49 AM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Employment Day VIII

Had another nightmare. I still can't figure out what they mean or where they stem from. Except tonight was different Blake called describing a nightmare that she had that fit mine to a tee. She said she used to have them but that they were never as bad as tonight. I'm afraid they may have something to do with mom.

Wednesday

March 31st 6 AM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Employment Day VIII

Decided to ask Cap about mom and Weapon X. When he asked how I knew who Lady Deathstrike was I told him that a friend knew her and told me about her. He just told me that I might want to make some different friends before running past once more.

Friday

April 2st 8 PM

S.H.I.E.L.D. Employment Day X

Hawkeye tried to shoot me at work today. He called me Captain Canuck one to many times and when Hulk found out that he tried to shoot me he decided to snap the hawks arrows. Then he punched him through a wall. Widow pulled a gun out of nowhere and shot it at the Hulk. Hulk got angry and punched Stark out. Cap tried to talk him down and when he wouldn't listen to him I had to ask him to apologize to Stark even though I didn't want to. Hulk felt bad and said he would draw Little Iron Tony a sorry.

Turns out that means he's gonna make him a giant apology card. It had Hulk, Sis, Me, Bruce and the Avengers all standing around smiling. Stark liked it. It took him and Cap both to open it but once they did they both told Hulk it was nice.

Sis will be home tomorrow. She told me she was coming to see my apartment and that we needed to talk about something. Said she didn't want to mention it over the phone. Makes me worry but there is no point in getting worked up.

Eating low mein for dinner and watching the news.


End file.
